Harry Proudmoore
by Jonathan Palmer
Summary: When Rhonin shoved Jaina into a portal at Theramore he could not have foreseen the events that would unfold from his final actions. Jaina was saved, but she was sent on a path that would intertwine with a black-haired boy's far from Azeroth. Slightly AU Jaina Proudmoore.
1. Chapter 1: Tides of Change

**Chapter One: Tides of Change**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or World of Warcraft. They belong to JK Rowling and Blizzard respectively.

Jaina woke up staring at the dirt on the ground below her. Pushing herself up onto her knees, she attempted to teleport herself back to Theramore, but when she tried to cast her spell, it fizzled momentarily before blinking out of existence.

Confused, Jaina tried to teleport to Stormwind, only to see the same thing. Standing she walked to some sort of chair that she had never seen before, but then again one can only change so much about a chair before it becomes something else. The last thing she remembered was that accursed mana bomb's blast wave coming towards her before Rhonin had hastily conjured an unstable portal to who knows where, and pushed her through it. After that, she awoke here.

She sat there for what felt like an eternity, she knew everyone she cared about in Theramore had been killed. She had read enough about mana bombs to know nothing could withstand the blast of an ordinary mana bomb, let alone one fuelled by the focusing iris. Even Kalecgos couldn't survive that. Tears fell for her fallen friends. Sighing she decided to go inspect her appearance in the nearby lake.

Kneeling, she gasped. Apart from the few minor injuries she had taken in the battle, she was showing no adverse effects. She had expected to see her appearance drastically affected but she looked the same as ever.

From what little she had read about mana bombs, she knew that those few who were lucky enough to survive were changed physically and had been at the very edge of the blast wave. Somehow the unstable energies of the portal Rhonin opened must have protected her. Suddenly feeling hungry and without thinking, she conjured a sweet roll for herself along with some diamond water to wash it down. As she ate, she realized that this meant that she could still use her magic, meaning she had indeed somehow been protected from the blast. But where on Azeroth was she? The structures around her were a bit strange compared to what she was used to, but not too dissimilar to the houses she knew of.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck rose up and she turned around expecting to see a threat, only to see a small boy with black hair and green eyes wearing cracked glasses. He couldn't be more than four years old and he looked terrified of her and was constantly mumbling something. Carefully she got up and walked slowly towards him and knelt in front of him. It was then that she heard what he was whispering.

"Please don't hurt me I'll be good I'll stay in my cupboard." the small boy repeated over and over.

"What do you mean your cupboard?" Jaina asked trying to calm the boy down so she could help him. If anything, it made him even more frightened.

"I'm sorry, it's not my cupboard. A freak like me doesn't own anything. It belongs to my aunt and uncle." the boy said fearfully.

Jaina knelt before him trying to calm him down. She gently moved her hand to wipe some of the tears away. However, the boy flinched away from her hand.

By this point, Jaina had seen and heard enough to realize this child had been abused at his home. Thinking quickly, she realized that he was at the age most children started going to school.

"Do you go to school yet?" she asked him.

Seeing him nod she asked, "And what do they call you at school?"

"My aunt and uncle said that my name is Harry, but I am just a freak. So everyone just calls me freak or Harry the freak." Harry said.

"My name is Jaina, Jaina Proudmoore." Jaina said introducing herself, before asking "Do you want something to eat, Harry?"

Harry looked around before nodding his head. She quickly conjured a sweet roll and handed it to him.

Seeing the confused look on his face she smiled and asked, "First time seeing magic?"

"But my aunt and uncle say that magic doesn't exist." Harry said.

Jaina just smiled and watched as he ate, looking somewhat happy and content for the first time since she saw him. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she only realized he had finished eating when she saw his lips move.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"C...could I, could I live with you?" Harry stammered out.

She almost missed it but there was a small amount of hope in those emerald eyes of his. Reaching into a pocket of her robe she withdrew a diamond that had been something she had been working on in her spare time to relax and had finished just before she received word of the attack from Baine. Praying that this would work she pushed her magic into the diamond and to her relief, her wealth was all still there in the form of a thousand golden bars each twelve and a half kilograms, more than enough to fund her, at least on Azeroth, and hopefully enough to fund her and Harry here. She had intended for this to cover any repairs that could be needed and was glad that she had. There had originally been twice the amount, but it had been used up over the years to repair structures and the like.

Harry meanwhile was standing there dumbstruck. Sure, he had seen Jaina make food out of thin air, but this left his jaw on the ground. Before them there was the diamond. Only it had enlarged itself into a large spherical room. Its walls dancing with lightning that twisted around the walls, clouds, and ocean waves. Harry reached out to touch it and to his surprise it was cool to the touch.

As Harry was wondering around the interior, Jaina sat just inside, reminiscing the days when she would watch the stormfury diamonds along with the fury of the sea in a storm as a child. She was glad she had taken the precaution of tying the magic to her and making it visible only to her and anyone who she wished to see it. Anyone who she didn't wish to see it would just subconsciously move around it.

"Well if you are going to live with me then you and I are going to need to have a talk." Jaina said motioning for him to sit next to her on the ledge.

"Do your parents treat you the same as your aunt and uncle Harry?" Jaina asked.

"My aunt says that my parents died in a car crash, giving me my scar when I was one. When I asked what happened she said that my parents were no good drunken freaks and hit my leg with a rolling pin."

Jaina flinched at the last part. A few months after Varian had been kidnapped, she had walked into the Theramore barracks to find a guard she had accepted who had transferred from Stormwind beating a young boy's foot repeatedly with a rolling pin.

She had immediately taken him into custody and personally returned him to Stormwind only to witness the corruption of the nobles first-hand. She had been forced to release him and make a hasty retreat. With Varian missing, the nobles had almost complete power in the confusion following the abduction.

Following that incident, she had enforced a greater amount of scrutiny on anyone coming from Stormwind, and forced them to agree to be liable to Theramore's laws. Later, she had started helping the orphanages. At first it was the lack of resources and helping the children learn. This had helped her move somewhat past Arthas and onto the future. A year later she had started helping kids who had been abused by their parents or guardians.

"Harry, do your aunt and uncle have any children of their own?" Jaina asked praying that the answer was no.

Seeing Harry hesitate Jaina added "I won't get mad at you Harry, but I do need you to be truthful with me. I may not understand completely what you're going through, but I used to help children in your sort of situation."

Harry again hesitated before saying "They have a son who treats me as bad as my aunt and uncle."

Jaina's expression tightened when she heard this.

Jaina seeing his expression start to drop again tried to somewhat distract him by saying "Harry, a scar that old shouldn't look as fresh as that. Do you mind if I take a look?"

Harry simply nodded. As Jaina reached over his forehead to touch it she realised it was the result of a curse that was acting like a warlock's soulstone, only in the form of a scar.

Deciding not to tell Harry for now about the soul, Jaina said "Harry, your scar is the result of a curse which I can remove if you want."

"Will it hurt?" Harry asked nervously.

"It'll just feel like I gently poked you and then it'll be gone." Jaina replied.

Harry sat and thought about it. He was very mature for a five-year-old Jaina mused, but then again, he probably had to grow up fast in the environment he lived in.

"C... can you do it. It's been giving me headaches for as long as I can remember." Harry stammered.

Jaina nodded and cast the spell.

"Well we should go to your aunt and uncle..." Jaina started to say before Harry started to panic again. "Harry, I'm not leaving you there. I need them to sign you over to my custody so that I become your guardian. Otherwise they could have you sent back there."

This seemed to calm Harry down a bit.

"Don't worry, I'll stay close the whole time. They won't hurt you again if I can help it." Jaina said reassuringly.

Hopping down from the ledge, Jaina cast a different spell at the stormfury diamond and it shrunk back to its normal size.

As Harry lead Jaina to his aunt and uncle's house Jaina was thinking about what she was going to do and or say.

"It's over there." Harry said, pointing at the house with a number four on the dark brown front door.

Jaina strode up to the door and knocked sharply.

A tall thin woman answered the door saying "Yes what can I help you wi…" before the words died on her lips at seeing Harry. "What's the little freak done now?" she sneered.

Jaina felt Harry cowering behind her and decided to take this into the house in front of her. "I need to speak to you inside about a matter regarding your nephew." she said as calmly as she could.

"Fine. Freak go to the…" the woman started saying before being cut off by Jaina.

"He will be staying where I can see him." Jaina said coldly, not budging from her position.

"Fine, follow me." the woman said.

They had just sat down when the sound of a motor was heard coming towards the house.

"Petunia we're home." a man called from the hall.

As soon as he heard him Harry was squishing himself against Jaina, trying to get away from the voice in the hall and make himself as small as possible.

It was then that Jaina got a look down Harry's back. It was covered in dried blood and scars. She pulled Harry up with her and went to sit on a chair opposite from the hall and the now identified Petunia. As she passed the door into the hall, however, a round leather ball flew at her thrown by a large angry man.

Reacting on instinct Jaina let loose an ice lance from the hand not holding Harry, nailing the ball just above the man's head.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked erecting a purple barrier around herself and Harry.

"You're a freak just like him! Get out of my house!" the man roared trying to pound his way through the barrier, causing Harry to try to bury himself further into her chest.

Jaina however, was unimpressed. "I will leave once you sign custody of your nephew over to me."

"Fine, we've been trying to dump the freak for years, so I have all the paperwork." The man said.

"I will also need all documents concerning your nephew." Jaina said.

The signing was done quickly after Jaina had read through the papers and documents.

"Where are your things Harry?" Jaina asked.

"In there." he said pointing at the cupboard under the stairs that had a padlock on it.

"Will you open it, or will I have to open it for you?" Jaina asked.

"No! Now leave our house. You got what you wanted." Petunia said.

"Very well then." Jaina said tersely, before shooting a smaller ice lance straight through the padlock, embedding itself in the door.

As she was about to open the door, she heard Harry scream and turned to look at him just as Vernon came hurtling at her with a knife, barely missing her and colliding with the doorframe knocking himself out. Jaina kicked the knife into the kitchen, clattering against the back door, as she pulled harry behind her. Having had enough she dragged him back into his living room and deciding not to take any more risks froze him in an icy prison that would contain him.

Turning to Petunia she asked, "Do I need to do the same to you?"

Shaking slightly Petunia shook her head.

Turning back to the door and opening it she gasped. It was worse than anything she had seen before. There was a large amount of dried blood under a small bed that was two thirds Harry's size, along with glass from a shattered light bulb. On the bed was a small blanket with holes in and a pillow that had mould covering it. The shelves held jars of nails and looked to be on their last legs. How Harry was still alive was a miracle in and of itself. She watched as he pulled a pair of baggy pyjamas that were way too big for him and a single plastic figure holding a gun that was missing a leg and badly cracked. Harry then shuffled back to her.

"Is that really all you own?" Jaina asked.

Harry nodded silently and said, "I know, I'm just a freak. I'll go back to the cupboard." Harry said sullenly and started walking back into the cupboard under the stairs.

"You will do no such thing Harry." Jaina said, kneeling before him she said in a gentle voice "You are not a freak Harry. They were wrong to do this to you. No one deserves to go through what you went through."

"Even if I can talk to snakes?" Harry asked.

"Yes, even that." Jaina smiled, thought for a second then asked, "Had any good conversations? I could tell you stories I've been told by druids in my old home who could do similar things."

"There was a snake yesterday who told me it overheard my aunt complaining about a trunk in the attic with my name on it and how she couldn't wait for me to get rid of it for her." Harry said.

Hearing Petunia's breathing hitch Jaina asked, "Can you show me where the attic is?"

Harry led her up the stairs and pointed at a ladder. "Aunt Petunia uses that to climb up there." he said pointing at an indent in the roof.

Jaina nodded bringing out the diamond and setting it on the floor in one of the bedrooms before enlarging it and saying, "I'll be just a moment. Why don't you wait in here, there is a spell so that no one will be able to see you while you are in there."

Receiving an uncertain nod from Harry Jaina started setting up the ladder while Harry hid behind the bars of gold trying to make himself as small as possible.

Meanwhile up in the attic, Jaina found the trunk that Harry had described. Engraved into it were the words "For our dear son, Harry Potter. Hope you'll never need it. Love Mum and Dad." She tried to lift it, but it was too heavy. She wanted Harry to be able to open something from his parents though, hoping that it would help start the healing process for him. Taking a quick look around she noticed a letter that had Harry's name on it lying on the floor. Picking up the letter, she cast a levitate charm on it and guided it down through the exit and down the ladder.

Not seeing Harry in the diamond she called out "Harry, where are you?". She then saw Harry carefully poking his head around from behind the gold bars and said, "I found something that was left here from your parents."

"Really?" Harry asked perking up slightly.

"Yes, why don't we go back to the park and we can have a look at it. I'm sure you don't want to be in this house any longer than necessary." Jaina said.

Harry simply nodded, cautiously coming out of the diamond.

Jaina pushed the trunk inside, closed the diamond, and shrunk it, before putting it back in a pocket of her robe. As they walked back to the park Jaina looked up into the sky for the first time since she arrived and was stunned. There was only one moon in the sky.

"What is it?" Harry asked frightened.

"Nothing, I just realised I'll likely never see my old home again, or what's left of it." Jaina said crying a little.

"What happened to your home?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you when we've found some place to settle down." Jaina said smiling slightly at seeing Harry come out of his shell even if it was a tiny amount and no more than she had seen on occasion earlier that day.

When they reached the park Jaina brought out the diamond and enlarged it nearby some trees.

Upon entering Jaina pointed to a sofa and suggested "Why don't you go sit on that sofa and I'll bring the trunk over to you so you can open it. Ok?"

Harry nodded and sat down on the sofa while Jaina levitated and pushed the trunk over to in front of the sofa and turned it around so that Harry could open it. Upon doing that she cast slow fall on the trunk and dispelled the levitate spell she had cast, causing the trunk to slowly lower to the ground.

Harry didn't open it straight away, he simply ran his fingers over the engraved letters on the front. Jaina couldn't help but think about her last remaining item linking her to her own parents and brothers. She wondered what her mother and brother's reactions would be when they learned about what had happened in Theramore. Running her fingers over the pendant of a silver anchor hanging from her neck, even though they hated her for helping to cause her father's death, she at least hoped that they would be safe from Hellscream's war machine. Meanwhile, Harry was trying to open the lid of the trunk but couldn't as it was too heavy.

"Do you need some help Harry?" Jaina asked. Upon seeing him freeze at her question she continued, "There is no shame asking for help when it is needed."

Seeing Harry nod, she knelt down and helped Harry open the trunk and saw it had several sections covered by a clear plastic lid with a piece of parchment lying on top.

"C…could you read it for me, Jaina?" Harry asked not having a very good grasp on reading due to his poor eyesight.

"Of course." Jaina said, picking up the piece of paper and motioning for Harry to come and sit with her on the sofa and read the letter aloud.

_To whoever reads this letter,_

_If you can read this letter then the magic embedded within has found you worthy, and you most likely have rescued our son, Harry Potter, from a fate we hoped he would never have to endure. However, we suspected that it will come to pass. _

_By this point you have probably realised the sort of people that Petunia and Vernon Dursley are. Contained within this trunk is Harry's key to the Gringotts bank in London. We have also included enough money as of April 1981, and a bit extra to account for any increases in pricing, as well as instructions and a map detailing where you should go to get to London, and from there Gringotts. We also urge you to go to the Ministry of Magic and ask for an Amelia Bones, she can help you in getting guardianship of Harry, or find someone who can take guardianship if you are unable or unwilling, from both the Dursleys and Albus Dumbledore._

_Please take care of, and heal our son,_

_Lily and James Potter_

Jaina handed the letter to Harry, and picked up a piece of paper that detailed instructions on how to get to London. Putting that aside she picked up a brown pouch that contained a bunch of rolled up paper with numbers on it kept together with a rubber band, along with a large amount of coins.

"Do you understand the money here?" Jaina asked.

"My aunt made me go to the shops once and explained it to me." Harry said, "It's separated into pounds and pence. My aunt said that one hundred pence equals a pound."

Seeing Harry's expression drop again Jaina said "Harry, you will never have to go back to that place again. Where I come from, it is a very serious crime to put someone through what your aunt and uncle did to you. I'm sure it's the same here."

Harry nodded and asked, "I really never have to go back to that place again?"

Jaina nodded, "We should probably get moving. I promise we'll go through more of this later, ok?" Jaina said, putting the money pouch and travel instructions in a pocket of her robes. Seeing what the other people were wearing she resolved to get some clothes somewhere to better blend in, along with replacing Harry's abhorrent clothes.

Harry hopped down and nodded. Jaina held out her hand for Harry to take and started following the directions that had come from the trunk. Apparently, they had to take a train for half an hour to somewhere called Waterloo Station and then something called a taxi to Charing Cross Road. Seeing a vehicle drive by with the words taxi she realised that this world was much more advanced than her former world.

As they were walking Harry asked, "What's your home like?"

"My home is, was a city far away from here that functioned as a harbour." Jaina replied, happy that Harry was talking.

"You mean like another country?" Harry asked.

"A bit further than that." Jaina replied, "I'm from another world, called Azeroth."

"What's it like there?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute Harry." Jaina replied, "We need to buy tickets first."

Walking up to the ticket office, she asked for two tickets to Waterloo Station.

"Certainly." the lady said smiling, "That will be eight pounds and forty pence please."

Jaina took out the money pouch and took out a handful of the coins and looked at them carefully before handing her nine of the round coins that were engraved with the words one pound around the edge. In return the woman handed her a few seven-sided coins with rounded corners.

Nodding her thanks, she asked "Which platform do we need to go to?"

"Platform two, it'll be the next train. Have a nice trip." the lady said.

Jaina thanked her as she guided Harry towards the platform. The train arrived a couple minutes later, and they quickly found a pair of seats. While Harry was looking out the window Jaina pulled out her book of maps from Azeroth and Outland. Looking at the cover it showed Outland and Azeroth. Opening the book, she looked at the index and found Dustwallow Marsh. Turning to the page she traced her finger over Theramore Isle.

With a jolt as the train started to move. "Is that where you lived?" Harry asked.

Jaina nodded and said, "This is part of the continent of Kalimdor. You can look through it if you want." she said handing the book to Harry.

"W…what if I break it?" Harry asked nervously.

Jaina chuckled, "That book has been through much worse, believe me. I made it indestructible with a spell."

Feeling a bit better Harry took the book and started looking through the pages as Jaina watched the world pass by out the window. Ten minutes later Harry's head had fallen against her as he'd fallen asleep. Gently stroking her fingers through his hair, she started to think through what she wanted to get done in London.

Obviously, Harry needed new clothes, as did she, but that would have to wait until they got her gold bars converted to money. They also needed to see this Amelia Bones. Looking at the instructions and map it showed a visitor's entrance to the Ministry of Magic. All in all, it was probably best to go to the Ministry first and get the guardianship of Harry sorted out first.

Fifteen minutes later the announcer said that the next station would be Waterloo station.

"Harry." Jaina said rubbing his shoulder slightly.

Harry woke up startled and it took a few minutes to remember that he wasn't at the Dursley's anymore. Frowning he asked, "What will I have to call you when you become my guardian?"

"That's up to you Harry." Jaina smiled.

"I was hoping you would let me call you mum. You're the only person who's ever been nice to me." Harry whispered, "I don't want any aunts and uncles."

Jaina smiled, "If that's what you want Harry then you can call me that." She hoped in time that he would overcome his fear of the terms aunt and uncle.

When the train stopped people started rushing to get out first and Jaina couldn't help but sigh. Some things never change even in another world.


	2. Chapter 2: From Potter to Proudmoore

**Chapter Two: From Potter to Proudmoore**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or World of Warcraft. They belong to JK Rowling and Blizzard respectively.

"Come on then Harry, we better get going." Jaina said putting her maps back in a pocket and getting out of her seat and holding her hand out to Harry.

When they were off the train Jaina led Harry along following the signs marked exit. Harry meanwhile was trying to stay as close to her as possible and away from the large crowds of people.

Arriving at a barrier a man said, "Tickets please."

Jaina reached into a pocket and handed them over to the man and asked, "Do you know where the taxis are?"

The man looked at her for a moment, handed the tickets back, then said sarcastically "The taxi rank is right outside the station entrance."

Jaina nodded and guided Harry with her. Exiting the station there were several large black vehicles that all had the word taxi on them among other things.

Walking up to one she asked, "Can you take us to" she paused, looked at the directions, then continued "Great Scotland Yard?"

The man inside grunted, motioned over his shoulder, and remarked, "Hop in."

Jaina looked down and grabbed something resembling a handle on one of the back doors and took hold of it only to slip while holding on to it, causing it to come away from the door, and consequently the door to open. Getting in with Harry, she pulled the door closed only for it to be left ajar.

"You've got to slam it." The driver called over his shoulder.

Looking down she found that the door handle on the inside of the taxi was different but looked to function the same as on the outside. Pulling the handle allowed her to push the door open and then she pulled it back hard.

Sitting down next to Harry she noticed that he had some sort of grey restraint going across his chest and around his waist.

Looking over she saw something similar looking on the wall on the other side of the car, shuffled over towards it and pulled it diagonally down over her chest. But when she started to let go it started to go back towards the wall. Grabbing it again, she looked at Harry's and saw that the metal end was inserted into a little box sticking up out of the seat. Looking down to her left side she saw a similar looking device next to her and pushed it in hearing a click. Satisfied she looked out the window as the vehicle started moving.

Shocked didn't really describe what she was feeling. There were buildings as tall or taller than the Stormwind Cathedral, and yet they weren't nearly as wide as the cathedral.

Just peaking over the brick wall was a massive circular mechanism with glass balls fitted on the outside. However, that soon passed from her line of sight as they entered a tunnel.

Upon leaving the tunnel they were surrounded by buildings that looked to be made almost entirely of glass. Once past the buildings, they were moving over a bridge overlooking a river when she saw that circular mechanism again, and it was rotating with people in it.

The boats, however, were unlike any she had seen before. They were made entirely from metal and didn't have any sails or visible form of propulsion. Resolving to investigate finding a library later she continued staring out the window.

Going past the bridge she looked over at Harry. He was looking wistfully at the families walking about outside having fun.

"Harry, I know it might be boring right now sorting out this stuff, but I promise you we'll have some fun later." Jaina said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

Jaina nodded and returned to looking around outside.

It was another six minutes before the driver said "Great Scotland Yard Road. That will be nine pounds please."

Jaina took out the money bag again and handed over another nine of the same small coins she had used at the station. Thanking him she and Harry got out onto the pavement in front of a bright red box that said telephone on it, as the taxi moved away.

Remembering the words telephone box in the directions Jaina pulled them out.

"Enter the telephone box and press six, two, four, four, two?" Jaina questioned before opening the door and stepping inside with Harry.

The box was empty apart from a light grey box protruding from one of the walls with tiny numbered buttons. Pressing the buttons in that order Jaina and Harry were startled to hear a voice coming from all around them.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic visitor's entrance. Please state your names and reason for visiting." The voice said.

"Jaina Proudmoore and Harry Potter. We are here to see Amelia Bones." Jaina replied.

"Thank you. Please attach the badges in the tray to your clothing, and enjoy your visit to the Ministry of Magic." the voice said.

A small sloped tray extended from below the box and two badges slid down them. Pinning the one saying her name to the front of her robes Jaina knelt and pinned Harry's to his t-shirt being careful not to poke him in the process. "You need to keep this on while we're here alright Harry?" Jaina said.

"Yes, mum." Harry mumbled.

As she stood back up the floor slowly started moving down and they saw that they were entering an underground building.

Upon reaching the bottom they stepped off and looked around. Jaina saw a desk labelled "Security and Visitor's Entrance Sign-In" and led Harry over towards it.

Jaina snorted upon seeing there was a single man sitting there reading a newspaper. Without looking up the man asked, "May I help you?"

"We're here to see Amelia Bones." Jaina said.

"Madam Bones is extremely busy, I suggest…" the man started to say before being interrupted by a woman with blonde hair in her early forties who had come to stand behind Jaina and Harry.

"I will see them in my office, and if I see you slacking off again, you'll be finding a new job, Eric." The woman said. Not giving the man time to respond she turned to Jaina and Harry and said "I am Amelia Bones. Hand over your wand to be processed and then follow me."

"I don't use a wand." Jaina answered simply.

Amelia stood there in shock for a moment then pulled out her wand and waved it at Jaina saying "Accio Jaina's wand." After nothing happened, she said, "Follow me then."

Amelia led them to a pair of doors which opened to several people leaving a small room inside. Jaina figured it must be some sort of elevator, as Amelia pressed a button on the side the room started to descend.

A few moments later a voice said "Level two. Department of Magical Law Enforcement." They were then led out through another large room filled with low walls, each surrounding a desk, and into a small room at the back that had a desk with stacks of parchment in neat piles. Two chairs sat in front of the desk, with one behind in which Amelia sat.

"Please, have a seat." Amelia said gesturing the two chairs in front of her. After Jaina and Harry had sat down she asked, "Now am I right in assuming you have the letter from the trunk?"

Jaina reached into her robe and brought out the letter and handed it to Amelia who read through it, nodding every now and then.

When she was done, she handed the letter back to Jaina, who put it back in her robe, and said, "So am I to take it that you want to adopt Harry?"

Jaina nodded and said "I do. Am I to take it that you are part of some sort of investigative branch as well?"

Seeing Amelia nod Jaina continued, "Then I also want you to fully investigate his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin, for their role in his abuse and this Dumbledore person."

"Do you have any evidence?" Amelia asked.

"I found this letter in their attic that has Harry's name in it, but it was addressed to the Dursleys." Jaina said, handing over the letter in question. While Amelia was perusing the letter, she got up and knelt before Harry and said, "Harry I need you to show her your back."

"H…how did you know?" Harry stuttered.

"When you were trying to get away from your uncle, I inadvertently got a look down your back." Jaina said.

"I'm sorry." Harry said looking down.

"Harry, please look at me." Jaina said gently. When Harry finally looked at her, she said, "Harry, it was not your fault. It wasn't your fault that your relatives abused you. I don't blame you, and neither should you. Can you do that for me?"

Harry whispered, "Yes mum." and started taking off his t-shirt. Jaina had to fight the recoil she felt seeing his bloodied back again. There were even fresh wounds that were still slightly bleeding on his shoulder.

"I have all the evidence I can get without him seeing a healer." Amelia said after a few minutes of clicking a button on some sort of box.

"Were you a friend of his family? His parents I mean." Jaina asked.

"I was…" Amelia started to say before being interrupted by Jaina again.

"Then how come you never looked in on him, or did you just watch?" Jaina asked quietly.

Amelia flinched. Jaina's voice may have been quiet but her tone chilled her to the core. "I tried to find him but never could. Where was he living?"

Jaina pushed over the documents she had procured from Harry's aunt and uncle.

"Mum?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes Harry?" Jaina replied.

"Can I put my t-shirt on again? I'm cold." Harry said.

"Of course you can, Harry." Jaina smiled.

Turning back to Amelia she asked, "Are there any more documents I need to sign?"

"I'm afraid a standard adoption won't be an option. As I see it, there is only one option open to you and Harry. I hate to say this, but Dumbledore has a lot of influence and power, both magical and political. If you were to simply adopt him normally, he would have him returned to his custody before the week was out." Amelia said.

"What are you suggesting?" Jaina asked.

"There is a little-known ritual known as a blood adoption." Amelia tentatively said.

"A what?" Jaina asked.

"A blood adoption. It will effectively make Harry your son. Dumbledore used his Chief Warlock power to become Harry's magical guardian with his parents' deaths. Going through with this ritual would strip him of his power to overturn the adoption entirely, though I'm certain he'll try." Amelia said.

"I assume you will need some of each of our blood?", seeing Amelia nod she continued, "Would the blood from his shoulder suffice for this, ritual?" Jaina asked guessing that it would require both of their blood. Getting another nod, she asked, "Can Harry and I have a moment to talk about this?"

"Of course, you can use the door behind me. It leads to a small conference room." Amelia replied.

"Thank you." Jaina said getting up with Harry and opening the door behind Amelia.

When the door was closed Harry whispered, "You don't want to do this do you."

"Harry, I do want to adopt you. If this is the only way that will work, then I'll do it." Jaina began, gently tilted Harry's head up, and continued, "But only if you want to go through with this. You have the final decision here Harry. Whatever your choice I will respect it."

"I want it to Mum." Harry whispered.

"Then come on let's get this over with." Jaina replied holding her hand out to Harry who took it.

Re-entering the room Jaina said "We'll do it. What do you need from me?"

"You just need to push some of your magic into a combination of your blood and his. You and Harry then need to drink half each, and it will be done, apart from a few documents you will need to sign." Amelia said.

"How much blood?" Jaina asked.

"Just three drops. I'll heal the cut after we have the drops. Your magic will make it replicate itself enough to take effect. Harry will be out for a few minutes while his body adjusts, and when he comes to, he'll effectively be your son." Amelia replied.

"Do you have a knife or something sharp that I can use?" Jaina asked.

Amelia pulled out two glasses and a simple cutting knife which she put on the table.

Turning to Harry she said, "Can you pull up your t-shirt again Harry please."

Having gotten the blood from Harry she hissed as she made a small cut in her hand and added it to the cup in front of her.

Amelia pulled out her wand and said "Episkey", leaving no evidence of the cut within seconds.

Jaina said, "Just tell me when to stop."

When she started pushing her magic into the combination of blood it started to swirl up, filling the glass as it went. After a few seconds, she was told to stop by Amelia, who then split it between the two cups.

Taking her glass, she looked at Amelia and asked, "Does it matter who drinks it first?"

"No, but both of you need to drink it within a minute of each other for the magic to remain within." Amelia replied.

Shrugging Jaina looked at Harry and they both drank it in two gulps. Seeing Harry start to lose consciousness Jaina gently laid him back into his chair.

Amelia handed the forms for Jaina to sign changing Harry's family name to Proudmoore and to change the name on any money he may possess to his new surname as well. She was then handed a form registering herself as a citizen of the United Kingdom. Figuring this was the country she was in she filled it out like the others.

When they were filed Jaina settled down to wait for Harry to regain consciousness. Amelia popped out for a moment to order a couple of people called aurors to go and investigate Harry's old home, telling them in no uncertain terms, not to allow Dumbledore, or any of his people, anywhere near that place. With that, she returned to her seat in front of Jaina.

"So, is there somewhere I can take him to be healed?" Jaina asked.

"There is a hospital nearby, although I wouldn't recommend it at this time. With the war still being so recent…" Amelia started.

"What war?" Jaina interrupted.

"Where have you been for the last decade?" Amelia asked sarcastically, "A different planet?"

Jaina thought for a moment, shrugged internally, figuring she had a need for information, and her best option, for now, was to be honest said "Well, now that you mention it, yes, but I was born there."

Amelia goggled at Jaina for a moment before saying, "You're not joking, are you?"

Jaina laughed and placed her book of maps on the table facing Amelia.

"What's this?" Amelia asked dubiously.

"Maps from my homeworld, and another world that was linked to ours by a race known as the orcs." Jaina said somewhat bitterly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Amelia asked as she turned through the pages.

"They destroyed my whole city. We were neutral, I aided them more times than I can count, saved countless of their people and they destroyed it. Not just my city, my people and all the defenders who came to our aid." Jaina choked out tears starting to fall from her eyes.

Amelia handed her a tissue, saying "Maybe some people got out before your city was destroyed."

Jaina snorted, "It was destroyed within seconds. I'm the only one that made it out alive, and that was through dumb luck. The only reason I survived was because I was pushed through an unstable portal and ended up in a park not far from where I found Harry."

"How did you know about Harry being abused?" Amelia asked curiously.

Drying her eyes, Jaina continued her story, "I realized he had been subjected to child abuse relatively quickly. Back on my old world, I spent years helping children suffering from child abuse, though none were in as bad a condition as Harry was. If I had to guess, I'd say he's been beaten and, or whipped for at least a couple years, and his room was horrendous, but, well, I'm sure you'll find out yourself."

Putting her maps back in her robe she added, "If you want to find out more about my world then I will tell you later when I have settled down with Harry. He's my primary concern right now."

"I understand and can wait." Amelia smiled, "The war I spoke of went on for eleven years ending four years ago. To cut a long story short there are still many who have escaped justice because of corrupt politicians. I can recommend a book if you want more information, if you have the means to pay for it that is."

"Is gold worth much on this world?" Jaina asked.

"It's worth sixty-one galleons, fourteen sickles, and eight knuts, or three hundred and seven pounds and ninety-seven pence per ounce." Amelia said guessing that there wasn't much with Jaina.

"I have one thousand bars that weight twelve and a half kilograms each." Jaina said leaving Amelia gobsmacked.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about money any time soon, Jaina." Amelia laughed, "The interest alone will guarantee it."

"Interest?" Jaina asked confused, "Why would people's interest in my money help me or Harry in any way?"

"Do banks not compensate you for the money you store with them on your old world?" Amelia asked surprised.

"No, how do they compensate you here?" Jaina asked once again interested in how things differed between Azeroth and here.

"At the end of the year, you'll get a small part of a percentage of the total money in the account as extra." Amelia said, "Even if they only pay 0.01% of the total in there, you'll still get over a million pounds at the end of every year."

Jaina sat there gobsmacked. A million was a lot whatever you were talking about. She had initially thought to leave everything in the diamond, but maybe, just maybe it would be worth investing some with this bank.

Harry gave a loud moan as he tried to sit up.

"Easy, easy." Jaina said helping Harry sit up.

"So, what do you suggest in replacement of a hospital?" Jaina asked.

"I know a healer who works at the school Harry will have to go to when he is older." Amelia said.

Jaina nodded and watched as Amelia went over to the fireplace to the side of the room and removed a pot with some sort of light green powder in.

Removing a handful of the powder she tossed it into the fire, turning it green causing Jaina to recoil in terror.

Pulling Harry out of his chair and behind her she erected the same purple shield she had earlier. Cursing the fact that she hadn't attuned herself to any locations earlier that day. If she had, she would have teleported herself and Harry far away from here.

Hearing the commotion Amelia turned around. Surprised, Amelia asked "What on earth are you doing Jaina? All I was going to do was call the healer I told you about."

"Really, or were you trying to contact the Burning Legion?" Jaina asked suspiciously.

"The who?" Amelia asked confused.

"The Burning Legion." Jaina replied, not letting up her guard.

"I have no idea who or what you're talking about. Is it something from your old world?" Amelia asked.

"The Burning Legion is a force of demons that have tried to destroy my old world time and time again." Jaina replied wondering if Amelia's confusion was genuine.

"It just connects fireplaces, nothing more." Amelia said trying to placate Jaina.

"We'll see." Jaina said reaching a conclusion. Pointing to the corner of the room furthest away from the fire, Harry, and herself she directed "Step over there in the corner and don't even think about moving! Harry, I want you to stay behind the desk until I say otherwise, understood?"

Seeing Amelia stepping into the corner she lowered her protective barrier and Harry ran behind the desk, sensing that something was wrong. Walking around the desk on the opposite side of Amelia she soon found herself in front of the fire. Reaching out with her magical senses she detected no hint of fel magic, only some kind of arcane fire magic interlaced with some sort of weak teleportation spell.

"It's alright Harry you can come out." Jaina said, "I'm sorry if I scared you Amelia, but when it comes to the Burning Legion…"

"It's fine, although I would like to hear more about this legion, in case they ever come here." Amelia replied, still somewhat shaken, "May I call the healer now?"

Jaina nodded, watching Amelia stick her head in the fire. Slumping down against the wall beside the fireplace. Harry sat between her legs playing nervously with a couple of strands from his fraying t-shirt.

Conjuring a couple of glasses of diamond water, Jaina handed one to Harry while sipping hers slowly.

"Once we're settled down Harry, I'll start teaching you the basics of magic." Jaina said, before adding "As long as you keep up with the other studies that I assign you as well."

"What do you mean other studies?" Harry asked.

Before Jaina could elaborate Amelia backed up and seconds later a woman wearing a white apron over a red robe stepped out of the fireplace.

"So, this is Harry Proudmoore?" the woman asked.

Jaina nodded, before asking "And you are?"

"Jaina Proudmoore, this is Healer Poppy Pomfrey." Amelia introduced, "If you could get started Poppy, I'm sure the Proudmoores still have a long day ahead of them.

It took a couple of hours to fix what the Dursleys had done to Harry, including a few ribs that had incorrectly healed and numerous scars and flesh wounds. At the end of it all, Pomfrey left Jaina a bill, before Amelia stepped in and said that her department would take care of the costs. Nodding, Pomfrey left the same way she came in.

"Perhaps you and Harry could come around to my place for dinner this evening?" Amelia asked.

"That would be most generous of you." Jaina replied before asking, "How will we get there though?"

Amelia took out a bundle of rope and, seeing Jaina's confusion, said, "We will get there via portkey which is a form of magical travel." Looking at her watch she said, "Meet me in the atrium in a few hours."

"How do we get out of here?" Jaina asked.

"I'll make you a portkey up there. All you need to do is hold onto it and say activate. It'll take you up to the surface." Amelia said, waving her wand at a cracked bowl on her desk and muttered "Portus."

Jaina grasped one side of the bowl, while Harry took hold of the other side, then Jaina said "Activate." and they disappeared.


End file.
